My Angel
by Bighoggi14
Summary: A short little oneshot, Bighoggi14 style. I don't want to spoil the pairing, that's the whole point.


**This is just a little oneshot I came up with a while back that I'mposting for someone. This chapter is dedicated to her, she knows who she is.**

* * *

The scanner doors close around me, enclosing me in this small, confined space. I vaguely remember my first trip, and how I used to feel claustrophobic. 

Not anymore. I've gone to Lyoko hundreds of times. To me, this is just as normal as taking a shower, or getting dressed.

An everyday thing.

I drop into the desert sector, doing a quick back flip and landing solidly on my feet.

"Alright, the others are 42 degrees south by south-west. And they could really use a hand. Here's your vehicle!" Jeremie says. Indeed, my favorite vehicle drops in front of me, and I hop on. I quickly accelerate and shoot off into the distance.

Looking out into the distance, I see laser bolts flying everywhere. Coming up quickly, I see four crabs attacking my best friends.

Without waiting for an invitation, I attack. Once, twice, three times. All three crabs are dead.

"What, you guys having fun without me?" I ask with a smirk as the other crab is taken out._**  
**_"Yeah right. Just because you're a bit late doesn't mean you saved the day. We could have taken the crabs out without you, you know." I just laugh slightly as I watch Aelita run past.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. You go ahead and think that," I say, and the others laugh with me._**  
**_Suddenly, they're not there anymore. They've both turned into wireframe and vanished.

"Jeremie! Where's the attack coming from!" I ask as I take off again.

"I don't know! There's no monsters on my screen!" He yells frantically, and I can hear him typing from here. "Protect Aelita! If she's devirtualized, we're done for!" He yells. I turn around and see Aelita still racing for the tower.

"I'm on it!" I yell, taking off. I see laser bolts fire towards her, but they come from out of thin air. Peering closely towards their origin, I spot slight distortions in the landscape.

_They're invisible!_

"Jeremie! The monsters are camouflaged against the landscape!"

"What? Xana must've created a new monster then…" He mumbles back. I quickly attack the spot where they came from, and the monster decloaks before it's destroyed.

"Yeah Jeremie. This one is a snake," I say. The long body looked very flexible, and I can tell this is going to be a monster that will give us a lot of trouble in the future. I rush forward to protect Aelita from the rest of the new monsters, and find myself in a barrage of lasers.

"Keep running Aelita!" I yell, and thinking quickly, I launch myself off of my vehicle towards her. The vehicle takes all of the laser damage and gets disintegrated, leaving me , and more importantly Aelita, untouched.

I hear the noise of Aelita entering the tower, and sigh with relief. I turn around and fire at all of the remaining snakes. They're taken by surprise, and I manage to hit three of them before the fourth can react and dodge. It disappears seamlessly into the desert, vanishing from sight.

I watch carefully for the distortion in the landscape that the snake makes. I back up quickly, my eyes scanning as quickly as possible. I wish I still had my vehicle to aid me, but to no avail. I just continue to back up as quickly as possible. I walk near the edge, shrinking the amount of land I have to survey. To my right, I see the tower change back to normal color, and I sigh in relief again.

For some reason, when I concentrated away from the snake it made it easier to see.

Unfortunately, it's only when it's right in front of my face.

I fire at the snake's head, and just before it devirtualizes it's tail whips around and hits me. I hit the dirt floor and skid for what must be ten feet until I feel the ground no more.

"Jeremie! Aelita! Help!" I yelp out as I fall below the desert floor, down and down. I yell out in desperation as I see the digital sea rising up to greet me.

But what must've been inches before I hit, I feel myself stop. I look up to see Aelita, the perfect essence of an angel holding my hand, keeping me from certain doom. Her angel wings flapping slowly to keep us up.

"Come on Odd. I don't think you really want to go down there, do you?" I look at her, and just sigh in response. She pulls me up, back above the surface and onto the solid desert floor.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be so happy to be on this barren godforsaken spit of dirt." I say, collapsing onto it.

"What, no thank you?" She asks, feigning offense.

"Oh! Oops, sorry." I stand up and walk over to her. She still looks perfect with those angel wings fluttering slightly in the breeze.

"Thanks love." I say, and I give her a sweet kiss, which she returns. She pulls away slowly and nods in satisfaction.

"That's better." I put my arms around her and she wraps her angel wings around me, closing me in. I can't help but laugh slightly. She puts her head on my chest, holding her arms tight around me.

"Love you Odd." She says softly.

"Love you too Aelita. You're my angel."

* * *

**I know most authors hate their endings, but I do think this one is pretty awful. If you were wondering whose point of view it was, that was the point. (no pun intended)**

**Quote, anybody?**

_589. That's because I don't HAVE a personality. I'm just random._

**And it's companion quote:**

_590. The only things that stay the same are my optimistic outlook, my ability to assess people, a good sense of when to be serious, and a love of the color purple._

**If you don't know how those are companions, good. That's also the point.**


End file.
